


'Tis the Season

by WanderingHobbit



Series: Yellow Tulips [5]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Annoying relatives, Christmas Decorating, M/M, Mistletoe, twerking Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingHobbit/pseuds/WanderingHobbit
Summary: Anders and Mitchell get put on the naughty list while Axl and Olaf decorate.





	

Mitchell closed the car door behind him and headed for the flat he shared with his husband. He was relieved to finally be home from work, the last shift was a total nightmare. All he wanted was to hop in the shower and change into sweats and lounge around with Anders until bed. What he got instead when opening the door was Christmas.

 

There was garland and tinsel everywhere: across the fish tank, wrapped around the refrigerator handle, along the countertops and tables, and strewn across the window frames. There were wreathes on the walls and a large Christmas tree in the corner by the back patio door. Christmas music was blaring through the stereo as Axl and Olaf danced around the tree, decorating it with ornaments and lights and tinsel, and singing horrendously out of tune.

 

Anders turned around from his spot on the couch when the door opened, giving Mitchell a very exasperated look. “Welcome to hell, Vlad,” he greeted. Mitchell walked over to his husband and kissed him.

 

“Why does it look like one of Santa’s elves just threw up all over the damn place?” he asked.

 

“Oh, didn’t you hear? Olaf has decided that we are to host Christmas this year,” Anders rolled his eyes.

 

“Okay, but that doesn’t explain all of this.” Mitchell waved his hand around, indicating the garish decorations around the room.

 

“This place has to be festive, Mitchell!” Olaf sang cheerfully from behind the tree.

 

“So you’re telling me we have to deal with all this for the next week?” Mitchell looked at Anders, pleading with him that it wasn't the case.

 

“Unfortunately for us, it seems so. But I have half a mind to chuck those damn wreathes out the window once they leave,” he whispered back. 

 

“Michele’s place is bigger, why not have Christmas there instead?”

 

Axl turned to Mitchell, eyes wide with horror. “She would kill us if we tried decorating her place!”

 

“And you don’t think I won’t?” Mitchell raised a brow.

 

“No! We’re mates, of course you wouldn’t!” 

 

“Would you like to test that theory?”

 

Axl gulped and quickly turned back around to the tree. Anders chuckled as he pulled Mitchell down onto the couch next to him, resting his head on the taller man’s shoulder. 

 

“I didn’t think Norse gods would be into celebrating Christmas,” Mitchell said. 

 

“This family is just one giant contradiction,” Anders replied, snuggling closer to his husband. 

 

The two men watched for another twenty minutes or so as Axl and Olaf danced around the tree, covering it in ugly ornaments and brightly colored tinsel. When they were finished, Axl began digging through the boxes of decorations they had brought with them, pulling out a fat electronic Santa triumphantly.

 

“Found it!”

 

“And what the fuck is that?” Anders asked in disgust.

 

“Watch,” Axl said as he plugged the thing in and switched it on. It began singing Jingle Bell Rock and dancing and shaking its hips far more provocatively than what was appropriate for a children’s idol. Axl and Olaf began dancing along with the perverted Santa Claus and Anders watched on, horrified at what he was witnessing.

 

“I really will murder you if you don’t get that thing out of my flat asap,” Mitchell deadpanned when the music finally died away.

 

Axl gulped. “Okay, no twerking Santa then.” He carelessly tossed it into a nearby box, affecting a look of innocence when done. 

 

“Well, there are still many more Christmas decorations to put up, grandson!” Olaf shouted gleefully. 

 

Anders banged his head against the back of the couch a few times, muttering something about throwing himself off the balcony just to get away from the Christmas hell that was forced upon him. Mitchell snorted and wrapped an arm around the blond’s shoulders, pulling him against his chest and placing a kiss on the shorter man’s brow. 

 

“Your family is so fucking strange.”

 

“That’s an understatement,” Anders scoffed. 

 

“Look, mistletoe!” Axl laughed and hung a few bunches under the door frames around the flat. 

 

“That’s one thing I can live with,” Anders said, giving Mitchell a suggestive look.

 

Mitchell chuckled. “You’re supposed to kiss under a mistletoe, not fuck.”

 

“Fuck that,” Anders said carelessly. “We’ll make our own traditions.” He then pulled Mitchell down into a filthy kiss, heedless of his younger brother and grandfather in the room. Mitchell responded happily, wrapping his arms tightly around Anders’ smaller frame. 

 

“Uh, guys?” Axl said awkwardly. “We’re still here.”

  
  
“I think that may be our cue to leave,” Olaf informed his youngest grandson.

 

“But we haven’t finished decorating yet!”

 

Mitchell then pushed Anders backwards onto the couch and crawled on top of him, not breaking the kiss once. Anders moaned in response and threaded his fingers through the Irishman’s curls and wrapped his legs around his waist. 

 

“You’re right,” Axl said to Olaf. “We can always come back and finish tomorrow.”

 

The two then gathered their things as quick as possible and rushed out of the door. Anders chuckled and finally broke the kiss. “That’s one way to get rid of pesky family members.”

 

Mitchell grinned down at him. “’Tis the season,” he replied. “Would you like to start our new Christmas tradition and fuck under the mistletoe now?”

 

“Oh, Vlad. You always know just what to say!” Anders laughed. 

 

Mitchell then hefted the blond up under the thighs and carried him to the bedroom door where he promptly dropped both of them to floor, quickly resuming where they left off on the couch. “Merry Christmas, darlin’.”

 

“Merry Christmas to you, too, baby.” 

* * *

Needless to say, Axl and Olaf had a hard time acting normal around them at the family Christmas party the following week. They eyed the mistletoe hanging around the flat suspiciously and avoided going anywhere near the couch at all costs. This only amused Anders and Mitchell to no end, and they took advantage of the others discomfort and kissed under the mistletoe whenever possible. 

 

Mitchell placed a sweet kiss on Anders’ lips just as Axl turned the corner, heading for the bathroom. Axl’s face changed colors and he hightailed it back into the kitchen.

 

“’Tis the season,” Anders laughed, arms wrapped around his husband’s shoulders. 

 

“Indeed it is,” Mitchell smiled.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration suddenly struck and I couldn't resist! And I am still working on the epilogue for By Fairest Blood, it has not been abandoned. I am alos currently working on yet another Britchell story that will hopefully be posted before the New Year!


End file.
